Bathed in Oil
by nanashiX
Summary: Mom told me that I was special, that I was "unique". I didn't think so. What good am I with such an odd ability? In my heart, I want to help people. This feeling calls to me. I don't understand it; this pulling sensation to help. All I know is that even if I'm seen as useless, I'll never give up. That is my creed, and my dreams tell me to call it my nindo.


_Well, uh, I guess this is a thing now. Say hello to Nana's new idea, a BnHa/Naruto cross. Bear with us here. (It's not Nana's cat beta this time, it's a dude who goes by Ryu. If ya join the discord server, pop in and say a hi to us.)_

 **That's right pretties, above me is another beta friend of mine. He is part of the duo Ryu0Tora. They do great work. Please stop by the server and meet some others that share interests. The Discord link is in my bio. Now on to why this is being made. Because I want to. That's about it. Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if ya have any thoughts. Have fun!**

 **Xxx**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that is already owned by its respective creator. This is a work of fiction and not to be used for monetary gain. Naruto, BnHa, and all other works that are depicted in this story are not owned by NanashiX. Please support the official release.** _Blah blah blah blah blah... no one reads these anyway._

 **Chapter One**

" _ **Welcome one and all to my Live Show!**_ "

Silence met the exuberant voice, and Naruto had to hold down the shiver that threatened to run down his spine. The obvious disinterest didn't stop the boisterous Hero from continuing on with his introduction. The young Uzumaki gave his fellow peers a cursory glance while the man continued on with his introduction. He wasn't too knowledgeable about all the heroes in Musutafu, but he did his best to try and keep up with current events.

"Oh my God! It's voice-type Hero Present Mic!"

Naruto turned to the voice to see a girl who was on the verge of tears. He couldn't tell if she was scared or just that excited, but her eyes were just adorably large. Her bouncing up and down made the blond guess that her glazed eyes were the result of excitement, but her long wavy hair stood up in awe. Her bubbly personality was cute and to many would be infectious. _Would be_ being the primary idea.

The spiky haired girl with her long hair in a ponytail literally oozed ill intent. Her eyes were glued forward, narrowed to angry slits. Naruto could see the muscle in her jaws clench with every squeeze of her hands. He could tell that she was a powder keg waiting to erupt. Whoever she was, Naruto wanted nothing to do with her.

"Excuse me may I ask a question?" Naruto's attention quickly turned to a new voice. A bespectacled student, prim and proper looking, stood up. "On our handout, there are four types of villains listed! For such an error to be listed is embarrassing! A top-tier academy such as Yuuei should be able to guide us on our path to being model Heroes! Furthermore!" The boy then turned and pointed at Naruto.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes! You, blonde urchin haired boy, and you, curly-haired girl! You both are distracting with your bored expression and constant moving! This not some pleasure cruise!"

Naruto sucked at his teeth and fought the urge to give the other boy the bird. He heard a hasty sorry being uttered from behind him and frowned. This guy was kind of an asshole.

" _ **Okay~ well thank you for that wonderful segue attendant 7111. Let's just call the fourth villain 'arena traps'. Have any of you played Super Mario Bros?**_ " After the hero asked this to the crowd, Naruto started to tune him out. He wasn't interested in the test's little gimmicks.

The blond had to calm a storm of thoughts. He was going over this morning's events over and over. His mother's words of encouragement was a constant reminder of his lackluster quirk. His powers weren't amazing or flashy. They weren't very powerful, and it was hard to think of ways that he could even use them to be a hero. However, he would be damned if he wouldn't try his best to be the hero his father was.

Naruto was brought from his thoughts when his company started to rise. Had he been lost in his thoughts for that long? He quickly gathered his belongings and rushed to follow the others. It would be bad if he was left behind on his first day. Naruto followed the crowd outside and was told to change into workout clothes. He gave the odd man practically covered in a scarf. The teacher gave Naruto an odd sense of deja vu, what with his face covered, but the boy shrugged it off. It was time for the exam.

Xxx

A newly clothed Naruto took a gander at the replica town. He wasn't the only one to marvel at the enormity of the city. If UA Academy had this sort of money to make such amazing areas, it was no wonder why great heroes were produced from it. While he was marveling at the area, Naruto heard a ruckus from across the way. From what he could gather, it seemed that glasses wearing boy was causing problems to the doe eyed girl again. He was about to step in when a loud voice stopped him.

" _ **Aaaannnnndd… START!**_ "

Naruto faltered and looked around. He heard the announcer hero yell at them to start and he stumbled. Were they supposed to go? A crowd of people rushed past the blond and he fell to the ground. He had to stifle a shout of pain when a few stray feet kicked into him. Bastards.

Dusting himself off, the blond took a look around. He took a brief survey of his surroundings, trying to figure out what his next move should be. If he were to go straight ahead, he would most likely come across some of the other prospective students. Those whose skills were more aligned towards straight, in your face type of combat. Hell, of Naruto squinted he was able to make out a boy shooting laser beams from his belly. What an odd ability…

Then again, his own wasn't so special. In fact, it was down right dumb if he hadn't tweaked it a bit. It was here that he would show his ingenuity! He wasn't some dumb drop out with a lame power, and Naruto was gonna prove that today. Taking a deep breath, he took one last glance around, hoping that the judges were still looking at the one that lagged behind. Naruto took a few short hops then bent down, his hands pointed behind his body.

"Let's go," he whispered and then the judges in the booth gaped as a jet stream of liquid fired behind the boy. Naruto zoomed forward, his body keeping its leaned position as he slid across the ground. If one were to look closely, they would see a trail of golden oil beneath where his feet had been. His body was a blur of yellow to any onlookers now that he had finally caught up, and he trained his eyes on a lone 3-point robot.

The bespectacled student that annoyed Naruto, for his part, was using his Quirk to accelerate his body to inhuman speeds. With rocket boosters protruding from his calves, the preppy boy was a much fiercer competitor than many would have thought. A rocket propelled kick took out a robots head and he was jetting towards another one, a robot all bit its lonesome. That is, until a yellow flash entered his vision. Naruto turned his head just as he passed the other boy, a wry smile on his face.

The blond turned back towards his target and jumped from his sliding form. He coated his fist in oil and focused on it. The liquid around his hand shimmered for a moment before becoming more jagged and shiny. He raised the now hardened oil fist, and with a cry, sped right through the robot. Naruto slid to a stop, the brittle armor falling to pieces after its one shot use, and turned to survey his work. He smiled. A large hole had been torn through the robot thanks to his heightened speed and the hard but fragile coating on his fist.

"Sorry bout that Glasses! Couldn't let you have all the fun!" Naruto called out with a grin.

"It's Iida! I will not be labeled as glasses by such a ruffian!" Iida huffed out. Naruto shrugged and sped off once more, he had other robots to fry. His sliding led him to an area where two robots lumbered about.

They were lanky bots, most likely two pointers, but Naruto needed all the points he could get. He skid to a stop and watched as the robots turned towards him. Their once lanky arms started to buzz and plates of metal shot downwards from each of their shoulders. Skinny claws were now bulky and monstrous. These weren't two pointers…

One of the robots sprang towards Naruto, its fist screaming towards the blond. He yelped and jumped backwards, gaping at the crater that was left. Naruto would rather not be smeared into paste. He heard a whistling noise from behind and had to roll away from the second robot. Righting himself, he gave his enemies a glare. He needed to get rid of these two fast. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the two to come charging in. Naruto had to time this just right. He still wasn't too great with this technique, but it would have to do.

The robots rushed forward like angry rhinos intent on squishing their prey. Naruto reached down inside, feeling his Quirk. He could feel oil pull into his throat, and then he compressed it. More and more oil was needed. When he reached a point that he knew he could no longer hold it in, he let it all go.

" _Toad Oil Bullet!_ "

The screeching of metal rang out and the two robots fell to their death as a compressed ball of oil tore through their bodies. The attack blasted through the robot's bodies, going till it splashed and cracked the ground. Naruto took a few deep breaths and held his chest. That attack took some getting used to. It made his cheeks sore since they inflated like the attack's amphibian namesake. He grinned, however. Two more down. Time to keep on going.

Xxx

Iida growled and continued to speed around and smashing numerous robots. His mind was still on that insufferable boy that had taken his kill. He was fast, faster than what an opposing student should be. Especially considering his own Quirk, which was based around speed. And that strength! Where did that come from?

"Accursed blond, who does he think he is…" Iida stated while kicking a robot's head off. He skid to a stop and then froze. The people around him stopped as well and looked at the source of the sound. It was monstrous. A horrifying sight indeed. How could they have put such a gargantious robot in the examinations!

Iida started to turn and run, he didn't want to be anywhere near _that_ when it started to rampage. He passed by the boy who had annoyed him before, Naruto was his name? The blond was throwing what looked to be a match on a puddle of oil and lighting a horde of robots on fire. Iida did not like the smile on the other boy's face while doing that.

His focus shifted when he saw a blur pass by him. It was a girl, the one who he had reprimanded during the orientation. She was running towards the beast. She was running towards her doom.

His first impression of the excited girl was destroyed as she blew his expectations out of water when she showed an impressive amount of power as she _punched_ the robot and it toppled to the ground.

His awe-filled thoughts of her came to an abrupt stop as Iida noticed how the girl's arms and legs were flopping in the air- _were those broken limbs?_ \- and the fact that she had no landing strategy. She was quickly plummeting to her death Iida realized, horrified.

And then he saw a blur of yellow.

Xxx

Naruto ran. He ran faster than he had ever ran before. The little reasonable part of him was wondering why he wasn't using his _Oil Slide_ , but he was too focused on the girl currently falling to her doom after her inhuman display of strength against the massive zero-pointer. Why? Why did she attack the giant baddie!? That was when he saw it, a round faced girl with frightened eyes staring at the colossus.

She was stuck.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he realized that was the reason the green haired girl had rushed to help. He quickly picked up the trapped girl and pushed her brown hair from her face. "I'm gonna toss you over there. Relax and go with the flow. I need to save your falling friend!"

Naruto shot a stream of oil towards the escaping students, a line of it leading towards an escape. To his companions utter shock, he threw her into the stream of shining oil which pushed her away like on a slide. As she squeaked away, and Naruto turned towards the falling girl.

With a roar, an explosion of golden oil burst from his hands and Naruto flew up. With dexterity born from adrenaline, he grabbed the tired and broken girl and slowly lowered the pressure of oil as he fell to the ground. The two touched down and behind them the robot continued to fall and crash down. Naruto heaved out and let loose a loud shout of victory. He then looked down to the girl in his arms with a bright smile.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you."

Xxx

 **And doneee~ I do hope you all enjoyed this little idea nugget. I'm hoping to continue on with it and see where it goes. As you all saw, I wanted to post out the new update to Punch the Limit before this. Time to hibernate. Ciao!**


End file.
